Genso no Kami
by Abyssal Apsu
Summary: This is a unique idea on how to play a super naruto fic.Read first chapter to help your understanding of this fic.super naru,smart naru, maybe fem naru, willful Hinata.SasuxHina, LeexSaku,other pairings for vote.Rating for safety reasons.
1. prologue

Prologue:

The Bijuu, they are horrible monsters created from raw chakra split from a single creature,they tend to specialize in certain types of chakra and force it upon the human cursed or blessed enough to act as specialties vary from bijuu to uses a combination of earth and wind,the yonbi fire and earth, and the sanji and nibi use water and lightning, kyuubi was different from the others, while all bijuu created bloodlines in their hosts and could strengthen this bloodline by being in host descended from a previous one,kyuubi was actually evolving his hosts chakra connections without elemental generation was made faster, stronger, smarter, had deeper chakra wells, more elemental affinities, would live longer, and could heal breaking point for this evolution is nigh.

Authors note:This is my first fanfic ever.I have great imagination but tend to have problems expressing it in methods other than verbally so be forewarned.I would appreciate any and all assistance that can be should this be a fem naru fic?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1

Its October 10 and a new life has just been brought into this world."He" looks around with shining blue eyes seconds before coughing out the flem in his throat and breathing in for the first time.

"He" hears strange sounds does not understand their significance but is curious as to why these people are making them."He" sees a man with golden blonde hair crying while saying,"Haha, look at me I'm a father!".

"He" then sees a red haired woman call "him" "Naruto"."He" contemplates what the meaning of this word might be only to be interrupted by a strange being in hooded robes with a mask on.

This being snatches "him" away and holds a sharp device towards him."He" fails to recognize this device however,so "he" feels that "he" must investigate.

In this moment "he" learns one of the most important rules in shinobi life which in the future "he" will ignore, don't hold kunai by the blade.

Upon contact with the blade "he" screams as pain ruptures in newly cut hand. The masked one is startled by the action and tosses the babe away violently, nearly giving the child an early grave at the same time as giving the child an experience in whiplash. The older blonde dashes forward and catches the, still screaming, babe.

This man looks up for the slightest of seconds only to see the man above him with a a flash of light he is gone and masked man is left with the mother.

The blonde baby is fascinated by the brilliant flash and instant change of scenery, so fascinated in fact that "he" fails to notice that his cut has stopped bleeding and is slowly sealing itself shut.

The blonde man quickly places the boy in a bed before looking at the cut. Upon seeing it he exclaims,"well looks like you earned your mothers healing so in in a minute or two you should be fine".

He looks at the child for a moment before realizing that he forgot his wife. Once more a flash occurs with only the man gone now. The child thinks unto itself before falling into a deep slumber,"I have got to learn how to do that"

.Moments later the child is taken by the blonde man to see "his" mother chaining the great kyuubi no kistune to the ground with her chakra. This startles the babe into crying out as "he" see's the pain it causes her.

"He" then hears "his" mother talking to "his" father. After the brief discussion the babe watches in fascination as "his" father goes through 9 hand seals and summons the most weird thing "he" had seen so far which despite a lack of age has already become quite a handful of things.

After all that even more odd things get viewed by the child. Spontaneous hand out of daddies chest, spontaneous crib with candles around it, claw going through both the recent parents, and a toad that's also a scroll. One long and yet surprisingly rapid speech from "his" mother and "he" fell unconscious becoming the third generation of kyuubi hosts.


End file.
